


Reply of the Scavenger

by HitTheHyperdrive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Organizing, Other, Processing Trauma, Revolution, Rewrite, anti-Disney, anti-bloodlines, anti-legacy, no comphet, no forced het, no palpatine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheHyperdrive/pseuds/HitTheHyperdrive
Summary: The long and decaying fingers of the Walt Disney Corporation inject a similarity in the movies they ensure every theater must screen to survive. "Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker" was and is no exception to this near monopoly's rule.  If you have ever dreamed of a good, satisfying, meaningful, thought out, and actually cohesive conclusion to the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy this fic is the rewrite for you. People who hope so see their dream relationships fulfilled - particularly those who prefer hetero or pairings strictly between a man and woman - be warned. This will not appeal to you if that is a priority in your reading desires. This is the movie maybe some of us wish we had been given, and which hyperconsumerized corporate film making can never give us. If you dare to consider what might have been, then this Palpatine-free installment known as "Reply of the Scavenger" may just rekindle your love for the galaxy we dream of.





	Reply of the Scavenger

_A long time ago in a galaxy far,  
far away...._

[ **EPISODE IX** ](https://starwarsintrocreator.kassellabs.io/#!/BLx7Iowg_fhrOlBQBX1m)

**REPLY OF THE SCAVENGER**

The **RESISTANCE** lives! On its last legs rebels broadcast, though threats of **REVENGE** loom while they seek to regain critical support from past allies.

**GENERAL LEIA ORGANA** dispatches loyal members to ensure the success of a final rallying cry, as **REY** trains for an inevitable battle, and fights a hidden war within her mind.

Meanwhile, Supreme Leader **KYLO REN** searches for myths and legends, so determined to silence the **SCAVENGER** and her challenge of his power at all costs, he has failed to notice the insubordination growing from within the **FIRST ORDER**...


End file.
